Damn Cold Night
by Emily Lee
Summary: Bella sabía perfectamente que su relación con Edward era peligrosa. Él era un vampiro y ella una simple humana. ¿Podría complicarse todo más cuando Bella conociese a Jasper, el hermano de Edward? Al parecer, sí.
1. Presentaciones

**Los personajes son de S.M. A mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

Gracias a **Irene Draven** por betearme, por su apoyo y por decirme que no soy extraña al gustarme esta pareja, ¡gracias!

En mi perfil, está la portada del fic y algunas cosas, ¡pasaros por mi perfil!

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Cold Night<strong>

**.**

"_**N**__o te enamores tanto de la noche cómo para perder tu camino_"

**Entrevista con el Vampiro ~ Anne Rice**

Me miré en el espejo por última vez antes de salir de mi habitación y darle un beso a mi padre en la cabeza para irme a casa de Edward. Me había mudado a Forks hacía apenas hacía dos años, ahora tenía diecisiete años.

Edward era mi novio desde hacía un año y medio, éramos como dos gotas de agua, teníamos gustos muy parecidos y siempre solíamos estar juntos. Pero él era diferente, toda su familia era diferente.

Después de que llevásemos un año juntos, empecé a sospechar por qué sus rasgos de la cara no cambiaban, por qué seguía siendo el novio de diecisiete años con la niña de quince, luego me enteré.

Edward era un vampiro.

Recordé al principio que empecé a reírme, hasta que delante de mí, apareció Alice bajando las escaleras demasiado rápido, saludándome. Edward había gruñido, diciendo: "Se lo acabo de dceir Alice, no hace falta que la espantes" Alice había parpadeado y se había disculpado.

Y hoy, después de un año y medio, Edward me iba a llevar a su casa para presentarme a todos los miembros de la familia, ya que Edward había evitado que los conociese por mi propia "seguridad"

Sabía que Edward tenía dos hermanos, uno llamado Emmett y otro Jasper, todos estaban casados. Tenía dos hermanas, Alice -que la conocía -y Rosalie, a la cual no conocía aún a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi casa, sonreí al ver a Edward apoyado en su volvo gris con las gafas de sol puestas, a pesar de que el cielo apenas tenía luz por las nubes.

Me regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente y se incorporó del coche mientras yo me acercaba a él.

- ¿Preparada para conocer a mi familia?

Asentí y me puse de puntillas para presionar mis labios contra los de él.

- Sí, espero caerles bien.

- Te adorarán, como lo hago yo contigo.

Me sonrojé y entré en el coche cuando Edward me abrió la puerta del coche.

Durante el trayecto, hablábamos y en los silencios, ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo. Yo miraba el bosque verde y espeso por la ventana mientras Edward iba superando cada minuto más de velocidad.

No era algo que me gustase... Pero me había acostumbrado, sin nombrar los mareos que sufría cada vez que me cogía a su espalda.

A lo lejos, vi la casa de Edward que otras veces había visto, pero esta vez la vi diferente.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba igual que siempre, pero quizás por el simple hecho de que conocería a los padres de Edward, lo hacía todo más diferente. Edward aparcó y me abrió la puerta antes de que me hubiese quitado el cinturón.

Le sonreí cuando me cogió de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

- Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero tienes una casa hermosa. -Dije mirando a Edward.

Sus ojos topacios me miraron con ternura.

Cuando entramos en su casa, respiré hondo y miré a todos lados mientras íbamos hacia el salón. Por las grandes ventanas entraba la luz, haciéndolo todo luminoso. Al principio, me había imaginado una casa oscura y ataúles, sólo conseguí que Edward se riese con Alice.

Edward cogió aire innecesariamente y me apretó la mano.

-Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper... Ya hemos venido. -Dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

- ¡Ya lo sé!

Me giré sobresaltándome al verme envuelta en los finos pero duros brazos de Alice, que me apretaban contra su duro pecho.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido!

Me separé de ella y sonreí.

- Yo también.

Cuando me separé de Alice, vi que varias personas me rodeaban, sonriendo. Edward me volvió a coger la mano mientras me miraba fijamente, pero yo miraba a su familia.

- Esos son Carlisle y Esme. -Su voz se hizo tierna. - Son mis padres.

Reconocí a Carlisle, era el famoso y respetado doctor del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Nunca lo había visto, siempre solía tener pequeños accidentes pero nunca ninguno que me hubiese llevado a él. Su cabello rubio, con su tez pálida y sus ojos topacios, lo hacían irresistible. Al igual que la menuda mujer que estaba a su lado.

Solté la mano de Edward y les tendí la mano.

- Encanta, soy Bella.

- Un placer, Bella. -Carlisle cogió mi mano con suavidad. - Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Asentí y miré a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

- Yo soy Esme, cariño. -Me abrazó suavemente antes de separarse. Miró a Edward. - Me alegro de conocerte.

Edward me clocó una mano en la cintura, llamándome la atención.

- Ella es Rosalie, y él su marido Emmett.

Me giré para mirar a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios que me miraban fijamente. La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver su rostro hostil y perfecto, mirándome fijamente.

Empecé a sentirme incómoda e innecesaria allí.

El hombre de al lado, de grandes músculos y alto me sonrió, intentando aliviarme la tensión.

- Soy Emmett, Bella. Bienvenida. - Me cogió la mano para atraerme hacia él y despeinarme el pelo.

Emmett comenzó a reírse mientras yo intentaba colocármelo bien, intentando ignorar la mirada helada de Rosalie sobre mí.

- Un placer, oso.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

- Y él es Jasper, el marido de Alice. - Dijo Edward dándome la vuelta.

Sonreí, preguntándome cómo sería el marido de una de mis mejores amigas. ¿Tendría el cabello oscuro como ella? ¿Sería fuerte como Emmett o más parecido a Edward? Vi que llevaba unos vaqueros azules, fui subiendo poco a poco sin dejar de sonreír, vi unos brazos fuertes, más que Edward pero menos que Emmett con un vello suave rubio.

Seguí subiendo, tenía un mentón fuerte y masculino, hasta que le miré a los ojos.

_Oh, Dios... Maldición._

El hombre que había delante de mí era...

Nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso, ¿era un ángel?

Sus ojos topacios laxos y líquidos me miraban fijamente, como si estuviese esperando mi siguiente reacción. Me mordí el labio mientras intenbaba no quedarme mirándolo embobada, recordándome que estaba Edward y su familia a mi lado.

Su cabello rubio y algo rizado, era la encarnación de la envidia, cada poro de su piel gritaba misterios, peligro y seducción. Una combinación horrible para una humana como yo.

Sus labios se alzaron en una sencilla pero hermosa sonrisa.

Cogí aire antes de hablarle.

- Hola Jasper. -Le tendí mi mano.

Edward gimió y me bajó la mano rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Susurré sintiéndome avergonzaba. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Como si Jasper hubiese podido saber cómo me sentía, se acercó a mí lentamente y me cogió la mano. Me besó la palma y luego miró a Edward, después a mí, con el rostro más relajado.

- Encantado Bella. No te preocupes por lo que acaba de pasar. Soy el más reciente de la familia y... mi control no es tan bueno como el de los demás.

Asentí lentamente.

- Bueno. -Carlisle fue el primero en romper el silencio. - Estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantaría dar una vuelta por... La casa.

Alice frunció el ceño.

- Pero si ya la ha venido antes.

- Da igual. -Dije rápidamente mirando de reojo a Jasper. - Me encantará verla de nuevo.

Me despedí de todos, miré por último a Jasper, buscándolo con la mirada, pero ya no estaba.

Me sorprendí al verme decepcionada, pero Edward pareció no notarlo y subimos hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando miré hacia atrás, ya no había nadie. Esperé a que llegásemos a la habitación de Edward.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me senté en una silla y tomé aire.

- Vale, ¿por qué me odia Rosalie? -Solté lentamente.

Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos inocentemente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Edward, limítate a contestar. -Dije manteniéndole la mirada.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro antes de mirarme con sus ojos negros. ¿Por qué habían cambiado de color tan rápidamente?

- Te llevaré a casa, vamos. -Dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

- Pero... Acabamos de llegar.

Eso no fue motivo suficiente para que me quedase ne su casa. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de tenerme como novia y mostrarme a su familia? Me guardé las lágrimas, no le dije adiós, y cuando llegué a mi cuarto, sin saber por qué, me tumbé en la cama y lloré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gusta?<strong>

**Si es así puedo seguirla, sólo necesito vuestros reviews para saber qué pensáis -desgraciadamente no soy Edward u.u**

**Reviews=actualización**


	2. Despedida Parte I

**Los personajes son de S.M. A mí sólo me pertenece la historia.**

Gracias a **Irene Draven** por betearme y aguantarme las largas y aburridas horas en el instituto... ¡Gracias!

En mi perfil, está la portada del fic y algunas cosas, ¡pasaros por mi perfil!

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Cold Night<strong>

**.**

"**_D_**_esaría tener un corazón de piedra, así al menos no sentiría una puñalada cada vez que te veo_"

Había pasado una semana desde que conocí a la familia de Edward, y no los había vuelto a ver. Una parte de mí -y esperaba que no fuese así -pensaba que Edward se avergonzaba de mí. En mi cabeza se llenaban llenaba de imágenes de vampiras hermosas, ¿por qué querría estar conmigo cuando podría estar con cualquiera?

Edward se comportaba de manera seca conmigo, y si antes nos besábamos poco, ahora ya no lo hacíamos. No me cogía la mano, no venía por las noches, no me llamaba... Me ignoraba completamente, y eso estaba creando un agujero en mi pecho.

¿Por qué los humanos tendríamos que sentir?

Charlie había notado que algo me pasaba, pero era cauto y prefería sonreírme o apretarme la mano en algún momento que otro, sonriéndome. Me alentaba, y eso era algo que le agradecía mucho.

Edward me estaba llevando a casa, estábamos envueltos en un incómodo silencio y exploté. Le cogí de la mano, pero la retiró rápidamente, como si le quemase mi tacto.

Sin poder evitarlo, gemí de dolor.

- Edward, dime qué pasa. - Susurré mirándolo fijamente.

Edward me miró fijamente sin parpadear, haciendo que tuviese que retirar la mirada, luego suspiró.

- Creo-o... -Me preparé para lo epor, sintiendo un golpe tras otro en mi pecho. - Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos... Bella.

Levanté rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo como mi garganta se obstruía y mis ojos se humedecían. ¿Así se sentía una persona cuando lo que más quieres se va? ¿Cuándo te deja sin más? Apreté las manos en puños, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Abrí la boca, pero sólo me salió un gemido.

Lo volví a intentar.

- ¿Por-r qué-é?

- Creo... -Soltó el aire de sus pulmones. - Creo que esto llegó demasiado lejos Bella. No siento... No siento nada por ti, me equivoqué.

- ¿Cómo? -Parpadeé mientras retrocedía lentamente.

- Bella... -Estiró una mano hacia mí.

- ¡No! -Chillé.

Retrocedí demasiado rápido y me resbalé, cayendo al suelo de cuelo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y retiró la mano. Sus labios se convirtieron en una línera.

- Me has estado engañando todo... Todos estos años. - Susurré.

Edward bajó la mirada, cuando la subió, el mínimo afecto que hubiese tenido conmigo los últimos días había desaparecido. Sus ojos topacios habían pasado a ser negros, completamente negros y laxos.

- No fue todo así. -Dijo lentamente. - Fuiste una grata compañía.

_¿Una grata compañía? ¿Eso era lo único que había sido para él?_

Sentí como el enfado empezaba a recorrerme el cuerpo, las mejillas se me sonrojaron por el enfado. ¿_Una grata compañí_a? Pero desgraciadamente, me dolía más saber que todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos no había sido nada.

_Nada_ para él.

- Pero... Si me has presentado a tu familia... Supuse que era porque _yo_ te importaba. - Susurré sin poder dejar de mirarle a sus ojos, completamente negros ahora.

- Fue un error... Nunca debí hacerlo.

- Pero... ¿Y Alice? ¿Esme, Carlisle... Jasper? - Dije intentando controlar las ganas de llorar, sintiendo como si dos manos intentasen aplastarme la gargante, escociéndome.

- Ellos... También se irán, nos iremos a Londres, donde podremos irnos con otro clan de vampiros con el que poder unirnos.

No podía creerlo... ¿Eso era todo? ¿Todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido solo momentos por vivir? ¿Ni siquiera lamentaba el hecho de dejarme sola allí? Sabía que aunque le suplicase, le dije miles de veces que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, no se quedaría.

Era una despedida en toda regla.

Asentí lentamente, intentando no escuchar la vocecilla que gritaba en mi cabeza, desgarrándome mientras me gritaba que suplicase que Edward se quedase.

Edward suspiró y se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Me abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente, y aunque me hacía daño, ni me quejé ni le devolví el abrazo. Estaba demasiado aturdida sintiendo los trozos de mi corazón rompiéndose uno a uno, poco a poco.

Podía escuchar perfectamente el_ crack-crack. _

- Cuídate Bella, te deseo lo mejor en la vida.

Podía haber jurado que su voz había salido ronca, pero apenas podía pensar, sólo las imágenes de los momentos tan maravillosos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Ahora todo aquello se había quedado reducido en recuerdos. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

- Adiós.

Y al abrirlos... Ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido y con él, mi vida.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un año desde que Edward se había ido, y ni siquiera había podido dejar de sentir unas punzadas en mi pecho.<p>

En el instituto, todo iba peor.

Nunca había sido una chica que hubiese sacado sobresalientes como Edward, pero al menos me "defendía" en las clases, ahora suspendía el sesenta por ciento de los exámenes, y sólo me quedaba casi un año y medio por graduarme.

Mi padre estaba enfadado, me había amenazado con llevarme a Arizona con mi madre, y al menos, había conseguido aprobar los dos siguientes exámenes que tuve... Aunque con un seis.

Hoy era un día lluvioso, frío y un catorce de octubre.

Aparqué el coche en la entrada de mi casa y suspiré aliviada al ver que mi padre no había llegado.

Últimamente nos evitábamos, y era lo mejor. Él estaba mosqueado por los continuos asesinatos que había en Seattle y yo estaba enfadada porque aun sentía las heridas en carne viva.

¿Es que nunca podría pasar página? ¿La habría pasado él? ¿Me había olvidado?

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré de un empujón, jadeando ante todos los recuerdos vívidos que surcaban mi mente.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejé caer la mochila al suelo y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Estaba convencida, todo el sufrimiento acabaría esta noche, me negaba a seguir viviendo como un zombi.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, eché pestillo por si llegaba Charlie, tiré todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio y suspiré.

Hoy sería aquel día en el que Edward Cullen dejaría de ser parte de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, y como no pude responderlos, quiero hacerlo por aquí: lalycullen2010 , fanisa, stef-cullen , Seiya-Moon , CaroBereCullen , PrincesLynx , MaRiie McHale , Idoc Nitsuj , DhampireCry . ¡Gracias, no sabéis lo afortunada que soy por tenerla como lectoras de mi historia!**

**Hubiese preferido contestarlos por PM, pero entre las clases de piano y haber suspendido un examen el cual me había currado para aprobar, hizo que me sintiese muy desdichada.**

**¿Seríais tan amables de dejarme otra vez vuestros reviews? A cambio, prometo actualizar, besos y gracias!**


End file.
